RETOMANDO RECUERDOS 2
by adlergirl
Summary: Continuación del fic RETOMANDO RECUERDOS. La historia se centra en la relación entre Hiroki y Nowaki. Ellos se conocen hace muy poco tiempo, pero hay una irresistible atracción entre ellos. ¿Sera que Hiroki podrá superar su antiguo enamoramiento por Akihiko o estará reacio a empezar una relación con Nowaki?
1. Chapter 0

_**RETOMANDO RECUERDOS 2**_

_**Hola a todos, demore un poco en regresar no creen? Bueno, mi semestre en la universidad no empezó con mucha fuerza, pero la verdad no se me venían muchas ideas a la cabeza para escribir la continuación de la historia de Hiroki y Nowaki, al fin estoy de vuelta, me alegra que hayan tan buenos comentarios para mi fic anterior, y que desearan que continuara la historia. Como recomendación, para quienes empiecen a leer, les recomendaría que relean los capítulos: 10, 11 y 13 de mi fic RETOMANDO RECUERDOS, para que puedan entender mejor cómo va la relación de Hiroki y Nowaki (estoy más que segura que ya nadie se acuerda de cómo iba, lo comprobé con una amiga) por eso mismo hice este capítulo, para que puedan entender desde que punto está su relación al inicio de este nuevo fic, la versión larga de este capítulo es el capítulo 17 de mi fic RETOMANDO RECUERDOS, solo lo pongo porque es segura que tod s ustedes, se centraron más en la historia de Misaki y Akihiko, por lo cual aunque hayan leído de Hiroki y Nowaki tal vez no lo recuerdan (creo que ya lo escribí antes, nah, bueno). Espero lo disfruten, ya pronto empiezo la historia en sí.**_

_**SE ME OLVIDABA… ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A VERDI!**_

_**Es que revisando mis otros fics, encontré que le había dedicado uno a Rem, en cuanto se enteró Verdi se puso celosa, y estuvo enojada conmigo, la clásica: " yo que te ayudo siempre y no me dedicaste si quiera un capítulo de tu fic y a Rem en cambio le dedicaste un fic entero", así que para que no siguiera así de enojada conmigo, le prometí dedicarle la continuación de mi fic, ya saben, VERDI, ESTE MENSAJE ES PARA TI: ESTE FIC TE LO ESTOY DEDICANDO YA NO TE QUEJES…**_

_**Bueno ahora si pueden leer, gracias por aguantarme, espero que nos sigamos leyendo… a más tardar el sábado estoy con el capítulo 1.**_

CAPITULO 0: COMIENZO

Despues de que Hiroki y Nowaki habían comido juntos en la tarde, el médico tuvo que ir a atender unos pacientes y Hiroki se despidió de él, debía ir a su casa, después de todo Takahashi-kun ya estaba bien, decidió ir a buscar a Akihiko para ofrecerle quedarse con él en su casa (su madre estaría feliz de tenerlos a ambos en casa, después de lo mal que fue la celebración), lo encontró saliendo de la habitación de Misaki y entonces…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Akihiko?-

-Es una larga historia Hiroki, para resumirla un poco, te diré que Misaki no me dijo la verdad de lo que sentía aquella vez, el nunca dejo de amarme y al parecer yo tampoco pude; hemos regresado-

-…Supongo que es una buena noticia, ¿no te engaño nunca entonces?-

-Era una mentira para que me alejara de su lado-

-¿Qué harán ahora?-

-Por lo pronto quería saber si quieres seguir siendo mi editor en Japón o le regresaras el puesto a Aikawa-

-Bueno, ¿ella ya no está enojada contigo?-

-Solo se enojó por lo que ella pensó que había pasado con Misaki, pensó que yo era quien lo dejo y que por eso intentó matarse, aunque no fue así, solo fue un terrible accidente-

-Ya veo… Para mí sería mejor regresar a mi antiguo empleo, solo la estaba cubriendo porque ella no quería editar de nuevo tus libros-

-Muy bien, se lo diré entonces, para que empiece a preparar la rueda de prensa-

-¿Qué rueda de prensa?-

-La de mi retorno a Japón, por supuesto, además, creo que voy a revelar mi orientación sexual y que tengo una pareja ahora-

-No será nada fácil que las personas lo acepten-

-Y también vamos a decírselo al hermano mayor de Misaki-

-Eso será mucho más complicado de lo que crees, que harás si él no los acepta y decide llevarse lejos a su hermano-

-No lo permitiré, nadie va a separarnos de nuevo, yo no lo permitiré- Hiroki, pudo ver un brillo de determinación en los ojos de Akihiko, allí vio todo claramente, ya no quedaba nada por hacer, Akihiko nunca podría ser feliz lejos de Takahashi-kun, sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, pero las resistió, Akihiko se veía más guapo y maduro que nunca, Hiroki contuvo todas sus emociones, no iba a humillarse de esa manera, permitiendo que Akihiko lo viera llorar, así que…

-Estoy regresando a la casa de mi madre, si quieres puedes venir-

-Lo siento, voy a quedarme aquí por esta noche, no quiero dejarlo solo-

-Bien, entonces me voy-

-Ve con cuidado-

_Siempre es tan amable conmigo que nunca pude darme por vencido, guardé las esperanzas de que algún día se diera cuenta de lo que siento realmente por él y que pudiera haber algo entre nosotros, pero eso no iba a pasar, Takahashi–kun es la única persona que ama y su amor es demasiado fuerte…Yo no puedo más con esto, yo…_

Hiroki había estado corriendo por el pasillo hasta la salida y sus lágrimas ya no pudieron ser contenidas por más tiempo, se apoyó en la pared y lloró silenciosamente, todo su rostro estaba marcado por las lágrimas, ya no le importaba si alguien lo veía, lo único que no quería era que alguien lo escuchara.

Nowaki había salido de su ronda con unos pacientes de emergencia y decidió ir a ver como estaba Misaki, en el camino, escucho unos sollozos muy reprimidos que provenían casi del final del pasillo, así que se acercó a ver de qué se trataba; lo que vio lo impacto demasiado, era Hiro-san sentado de cuclillas llorando desconsoladamente pero en silencio, estaba tratando de cubrirse los ojos con las manos, pero estas estaban totalmente húmedas por tanto llanto.

-Hiro-san, ¿qué le paso?-al oírse llamado por ese nombre, Hiroki supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, se llenó de vergüenza, inmediatamente se levantó e intento alejarse, pero Nowaki lo sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca y lo acercó hacia él, abrazándolo

-Si quiere llorar por algo, puede hacerlo en mi hombro-Hiroki trato de contenerse, pero ese pecho se sentía tan cálido, tan consolador, que no pudo contener su lágrimas, y lloró allí mojando poco a poco la bata de doctor que llevaba Nowaki; con el pasar de los minutos se fue calmando, y entonces, estaba por separarse de él y agradecerle, cuando sintió como era tomado por el mentón y Nowaki lo acerco a sus labios dándole un casto beso en los labios; Hiroki se sorprendió mucho con esto y lo aparto, dándole en seguida una bofetada…

-¿¡Que crees que haces idiota!?No intentes aprovecharte de la situación, nunca debí haber confiado en ti- Hiroki se marchó muy molesto y aunque Nowaki quiso seguirlo para tratar de explicarle todo, no pudo alcanzarlo.

_No sé cómo podría explicarle todo lo que paso, tan solo me pareció tan frágil al verlo llorar de esa manera, se veía tan lindo, como pude hacerle algo así,, ahora me va a odiar toda su vida, yo solo quería calmarlo un poco, aunque no sé porque lo bese…solo sentí que debía hacerlo…Mmm…ya no sé lo que me pasa con él, primero estas sensaciones y ahora el sabor de sus labios, aun siento como si estuviera besándolos…_

Nowaki, empezó a pensar en una serie de explicaciones para darle una a Hiro-san, pero no se le ocurría nada, así que salió a la sala de espera para pensarlo mejor y se quedó allí toda la noche. (Efectivamente, cuando Misaki va a verlo, Nowaki se había pasado allí toda la noche y la madrugada).

_**Bueno no les pregunto qué les pareció, sino: ¿les refresco la memoria? Espero que sí, pronto la conti…**_

_**Dejen aunque sea un Review, tal vez así me anime a tener antes el capítulo 1 :D**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos; nuevamente me tienen por aquí con el capítulo 1, sé que les prometí subirlo para ayer sábado, pero no termine de transcribirlo, hoy me di un tiempo (tendré que hacer mis informes mañana apurada) y lo terminé. Como verán, la historia por ahora es algo lenta, aunque ya tiene algo de misterioso en ella, espero que les guste…**_

CAPITULO I: CAUSAS Y CONSECUENCIAS

Hiroki llegó corriendo a su casa, estaba sudando y con la respiración agitada; se apoyó confundido en la puerta de su casa mientras su madre salía de su habitación y lo observaba confundido:

-Hiro-chan llegaste, ¿dónde está Akihiko?-

-Decidió quedarse en el hospital-

-¿Estás bien, hijo?; pareces alterado-

-No es nada mamá, voy al cuarto de huéspedes para dormir, estoy muy cansado-

-¿No quieres cenar?-

-No tengo hambre, madre-

-Está bien; si quieres puedes dormir en tu antiguo cuarto, está igual que cuando lo dejaste-

-Bien-

Hiroki se dirigió a su habitación y cerró con llave la puerta. Luego se derrumbó sobre la misma, se encontraba muy confundido después de lo que había pasado. No entendía porque Nowaki había hecho aquello, era como si aun pudiera sentir la tibieza de esos labios sobre los suyos, sin darse cuenta rozó sus labios con los dedos y sintió como aumentaban sus latidos. ¡Nada tenía sentido!, él debía estar deprimido por lo que paso con Akihiko, pero lo que hizo Nowaki no le dejaba pensar más que en él, y en esos labios que se habían juntado con los suyos.

_¿Y si solo lo hizo para tener mi atención y que no siguiera llorando?, creo que en parte lo logró, es muy raro lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, tampoco es como si no me hubiera gustado que me besara, incluso es como si aún tuviera sus labios sobre los míos; se sentían demasiado bien; no puedo creer que estuve a punto de corresponderle, en este momento lo que paso con Akihiko pasó a un segundo plano, aún me duele lo que pasó pero primero tengo que poner en orden mis sentimientos…_

Hiroki decidió irse a dormir, pero tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño ya que seguía recordando todo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó totalmente agotado, ya que en realidad no había logrado dormir en toda la noche; se suponía que debía ir a la Universidad Mitsuhashi para hablar con el director acerca de regresar a su antiguo trabajo. Lo más probable es que pudiera hacerlo; el director había estado muy contrariado cuando decidió dejar de dictar su clase (debido a que se convirtió en editor de Akihiko), por ello le mencionó que en caso decidiera volver, le tendría una vacante libre.

El castaño se vistió con lentitud; como no tenía mucha hambre solo comió la mitad de lo que su madre le había preparado, ella empezó a reclamarle que debía comer todo, alimentarse bien, que estaba demasiado delgado; Hiroki no le hizo mucho caso. Definitivamente debía volver a su apartamento antes de que su madre empezara a engordarlo a la fuerza.

Al llegar a la universidad se encontró en el pasillo con algunos de sus ex alumnos, estos se veían en verdad preocupados al ver al demonio Kamijou de vuelta en la universidad, seguramente pensaban que ya no lo volverían a ver, sin embargo él estaba allí y posiblemente, volvería a dar clases. Cuando el director se enteró que Kamijou-sensei deseaba volver a trabajar para la universidad, le devolvió su puesto en el departamento de Literatura; después de todo, era muy difícil encontrar a un maestro que supiera tanto de Literatura, a excepción de Miyagi-sensei. Sin embargo, el director le pidió que retomara sus clases en la siguiente semana, debido a que se le debía informar a su actual suplente, así podría encontrar un nuevo trabajo o preparar su curriculum para alguna otra universidad. Hiroki accedió de inmediato y debido a que no tenía nada más que hacer- y no quería regresar aún a casa- se dirigió a la biblioteca de la universidad; como era relativamente temprano no había muchas personas dentro; sin embargo, se encontró con el profesor Miyagi

-Kamijou, que gusto volver a verte-

-Buenos dias sensei-

-No pensé que estarías por aquí tan temprano en la mañana, esperaba poder ser el único de la biblioteca y leer a mi gusto-

-Bueno vine para hablar con el director-

-¿Piensas trabajar aquí nuevamente?-

-Sí, Aki… Usami-sensei decidió trabajar nuevamente con Aikawa-san- Hiroki estuvo a punto de llamar a Akihiko por su nombre delante de Miyagi, él no hacia eso delante de otros, más aun con el rechazo que sufrió el día anterior; pero, todas sus ideas estaban algo confusas después de "aquello".

-¡My Sweet Honey!, ¡sabía que me extrañarías!- Miyagi se lanzó hacia Hiroki, quien apenas pudo apartarse y el mayor terminó cayendo al suelo.

-¡Que malo eres Kamijou!, ¡yo solo quería darte un abrazo!-

-Profesor, ¿no debería ser menos cariñoso conmigo desde que tiene novio?-

-Pero, yo… pues…-

-No tiene que negarlo, todos lo escuchamos claramente el día de la reunión-

-Es algo difícil para contar…-

-No tiene que hacerlo si no quiere; por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene el chico?-

-Diecinueve-

-Espero que no le cause problemas en el trabajo-

-Si tuviera que admitirlo, diría que lo amo- Miyagi se había sentado nuevamente, y había bajado el tono de su voz

-¿Dijo algo profesor?-

-No nada-

-Bueno, voy a leer un rato aquí-

-Todo tuyo, tengo que ir a dar clases. Por cierto, ¿Qué pasará con tu suplente?-

-Todavía empezaré la semana que viene, tendrá tiempo de conseguir algo-

-Entonces nos vemos la próxima semana-

-Hasta luego profesor-

Hiroki se quedó solo en la biblioteca, empezó por buscar un libro que no leía hace mucho tiempo sobre la literatura antigua en Japón, pero no pudo concentrarse en su lectura. Salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse a su antiguo apartamento; habló con la casera y ella accedió a rentarle nuevamente el apartamento.

Aún era muy temprano para ir a su casa; Hiroki tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar y gracias a eso no se podía concentrar en nada que intentara hacer, se fue a pasear por la ciudad y regresó a su casa ya muy entrada la noche. Cuando llego, su madre estaba muy preocupada, le reclamó por llegar tan tarde y luego le sirvió la cena; en ese momento Hiroki se dio cuenta que no había almorzado nada, eso no podía ser bueno para él, así que comió todo, sin reclamar nada y se fue a su cuarto después de informarle a su madre que volvería a su antiguo apartamento y a su antiguo trabajo.

Durante la semana que pasó, estuvo ocupado entre ordenar nuevamente la mudanza y ponerse al día con las clases que tendría que retomar en la universidad, por lo cual tuvo que dejar a un lado todo lo que había estado pensando, le sirvió de distracción incluso que los de la mudanza tardaran más de lo debido en trasladar sus cosas (principalmente libros) así que cuando termino de mudarse, se dio cuenta que empezaría sus clases al día siguiente, por lo cual fue a dormir temprano y completamente agotado, durmiendo una noche sin sueños ni insomnio después de mucho tiempo.

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que Nowaki había vistió a Hiro-san; la única conexión real que tuvieron durante el corto tiempo en que se vieron, fue a través de Misaki y Akihiko; por lo cual, después de que el castaño fue dado de alta, ya no hubo razones para que se vieran. Nowaki estaba deseando poder ver nuevamente a Hiro-san, más aun cuando le debía una disculpa por lo que paso la última vez que se vieron en el hospital.

Fue terriblemente estúpido hacer lo que hizo en ese momento, ni el mismo entendía el porqué de sus acciones. Hiro-san se había molestado mucho, incluso lo había abofeteado por ello y era muy posible que no quisiera volver a verlo. Cada vez que ese pensamiento llenaba su mente sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho.

Nowaki quería conocer más sobre Hiro-san; donde vivía, su trabajo ahora que ya no era el editor de Usami-sensei, sus gustos… todo acerca de él. En la semana que pasó, había intentado que Misaki le diera alguna información, pero la menor no sabía demasiado, solo lo relacionado a antes del accidente por lo que no le sirvió de mucho. La otra opción que tenía era preguntarle directamente a Usami-sensei, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza para hablar con él y, estaba seguro que Akihiko tampoco quería hablar de su mejor amigo con un desconocido, que además se había enamorado de su pareja.

**¿Sería necesario rendirse ante esta situación? Al parecer, el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa a ambos.**

El pelinegro estaba en su guardia de la tarde cuando llegó una emergencia, un hombre de unos 35 años, inconsciente debido a una caída. Fue una total sorpresa al ver que la persona que lo acompañaba no era otro más que la persona que tanto deseaba ver: Kamijou Hiroki; sin embargo, no podía dejar al paciente sin atención, por lo cual Hiroki se quedó en la sala de espera.

-El paciente se llama Miyagi Yoh, tiene leves contusiones en los brazos y piernas, debido a la caída y un golpe en la cabeza, al parecer nada grave, aunque se encuentra inconsciente- la enfermera informaba del estado del paciente al doctor Nowaki.

-Ah…-Nowaki reconoció al paciente, lo había conocido en la casa de la madre de Hiro-san, si no se equivocaba era amigo suyo y su ex colega de la universidad; si estaban juntos, tal vez Hiro-san había vuelto a ser profesor. Se sintió algo incómodo al tener que atender a un paciente que conocía, pero aun así lo hizo.

Debían esperar a que se levantara para ver si había sufrido algún daño en sus funciones cerebrales, mientras tanto, ordenó que se le curaran las heridas y que le tomaran una tomografía de la cabeza para ver posibles hematomas u otros similares. Al terminar todo eso, salió a hablar con Hiroki sobre el paciente. Lo encontró discutiendo con Takatsuki-kun, a quien había conocido como la pareja de Miyagi-san (Nowaki aun lograba recordarlo, tenía buena memoria)

-…si no fuera por usted, él no estaría aquí-

-Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, fue un accidente-

-Pero aun así Miyagi lo protegió; yo soy su novio, usted en cambio no tiene nada que ver con él-

-Soy su colega, aunque no lo quieras nos seguiremos viendo porque trabajamos juntos-

-Cof, cof- Nowaki se aclaró la garganta mientras se acercaba a ambas personas, con el fin que dejaran de discutir –El señor Miyagi se encuentra estable, solo tiene heridas superficiales, por seguridad indiqué una tomografía de la cabeza, tenemos que esperar a que despierte para ver si hay algún otro daño-

-¿Puedo verlo?-Shinobu habló primero, se veía algo molesto con Hiroki, pero Nowaki vio mucha preocupación en su mirada.

-Solo un momento, debemos esperar a que despierte- Nowaki dejo que Shinobu entrara a ver a Miyagi; se quedó solo con Hiro-san, no sabía cómo empezar la conversación…

-…Gracias Nowaki-

-No tienes que agradecerme, era mi trabajo. Pero, me gustaría saber cómo fue que sufrió esos golpes y esa caída-

-Pues veras…-

_**¿Qué les pareció, les da curiosidad saber que le paso a Miyagi?, les doy la oportunidad de intentar averiguar que paso, y porqué Shinobu le reclamo a Hiroki…dejen sus opiniones en los reviews.**_

_**Hay una buena noticia, la próxima semana tendré suspensión de clases desde el jueves, así que me daré tiempo, a ver si escrib capítulos mas, claro que los subiré poco a poco, en esta semana para el domingo próximo o el sábado, les tendré el capítulo 2, gracias por seguir mi historia y dejen REVIEWS…**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hola nuevamente, no saben cómo lamento el no haber podido subir este capítulo antes, aun cuando dije que lo tendría pronto, estuve demasiado ocupada, aún sigo estándolo; sin embargo, no podía retrasarme más con este cap. Ahora tengo un serio bloqueo para los siguientes capítulos, espero subirles el siguiente a más tardar el viernes, sin embargo, no prometo nada, ya que tengo una salida de campo el sábado y no sé si termine a tiempo de transcribir el capítulo 3 que ya tengo escrito.**_

_**Aquí el segundo capítulo…**_

CAPITULO II: EXPLICACIONES… ¿O TAL VEZ NO?

-…y eso fue lo que pasó-

-…-Nowaki no contestó nada ante esto, estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír.

-Vamos, adelante, ríete si quieres-

-En vez de causarme risa, me sorprende bastante lo que pasó, no es algo que ocurra a menudo-

-¿No te parece algo tonto que por una broma estúpida haya pasado esto?-

-Me sorprende el que Miyagi-san lo haya salvado a pesar de que terminó herido-

-Por eso es que Shinobu-kun estaba enojado conmigo, yo termine debajo de Miyagi-sensei, él estaba inconsciente y creyó que yo lo había noqueado o algo así…-

-Bueno, fue extraño que se cayera toda la repisa de libros al intentar coger un libro de la parte de arriba-

-Ya te explique que me sorprendí cuando saltó una serpiente de juguete al querer coger el libro. Miyagi-sensei seguro la puso allí, después de todo, él me pidió el libro-

-Pero aun así, tendría que usar mucha fuerza para jalar toda la repisa-

-Eso es lo de menos, solo espero que Miyagi-sensei esté bien-

-Doctor Nowaki, el paciente acaba de despertar- una enfermera se acercó hacia ambos e informó al doctor- además hay una persona que pregunta por él. Dijo que era el director de la universidad Mitsuhashi, el señor Takatsuki-

-Ahhh, supongo que se preocupó mucho, debería informarle- habló Hiroki.

-Hiro-san, lo acompaño, como el médico debo informarle, según tengo entendido es el jefe de Miyagi-san-Hiroki solo asintió y los tres se dirigieron a la recepción donde encontraron al director. Nowaki le informó toda la situación y él insistió en ver a Miyagi. La enfermera se veía algo preocupada y luego dijo:

-…Doctor, el joven que entró a verlo cuando usted salió le estaba gritando al paciente, deberíamos ir pronto-

-Está bien; puede venir con nosotros señor Takatsuki, Hiro-san usted también; si se ha levantado, podremos darlo de alta-

-Eso es una buena noticia- dijo el director.

-¿Están listos los resultados de los exámenes?-

-Si doctor, aquí los tiene- la enfermera le entregó los resultados y Nowaki los analizó; todo se veía normal, si estaba consciente seria dado de alta ese mismo día.

Cuando todos llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, escucharon un gran alboroto, parecía que Shinobu aún estaba discutiendo con Miyagi, no sabían si entrar o no. De repente se hizo un silencio profundo. Nowaki decidió arriesgarse y abrió la puerta; Hiroki, la enfermera y el director se asomaron; inmediatamente los dos primeros se sonrojaron, Miyagi estaba sujetando al menor por la nuca mientras lo besaba. Nowaki tosió un poco y ambos se separaron, Shinobu estaba completamente rojo y Miyagi también se avergonzó, no sabía que decir. Hiroki se calmó, mientras la enfermera trataba de no gritar. El director se había quedado detrás de los dos primeros, sin embargo había visto toda la escena. Al inicio se quedó en shock, luego reaccionó y empezó a gritar:

-¡Shinobu, que significa todo esto!-

-Papá/Director- dijeron al mismo tiempo Miyagi y Shinobu, no esperaban verlo allí.

-Te pregunté algo Shinobu, ¡Explícame que está pasando!-

-Señor, yo…-Miyagi intentó hablar, pero Nowaki intervino…

-Las explicaciones pueden esperar, debo atender al paciente, por favor todos salgan de la habitación- el director no dijo nada; Hiroki, Shinobu e incluso la enfermera salieron de la misma. Nowaki empezó a hacer algunas preguntas a Miyagi para conocer su estado mental, todo estaba normal, por lo cual le dio de alta. Después de que salió, dejó que el director y su hijo entraran a la habitación, al parecer tendrían mucho que aclarar, y Miyagi también estaba involucrado.

Nowaki pregunto a Hiroki sobre la reacción del señor Takatsuki; al inicio el castaño se mostró reacio a decir cualquier cosa sobre el tema, pero el pelinegro sabía cómo conseguir información y Hiroki termino contándole acerca de la ex esposa del sensei y la diferencia de edad entre ellos.

-Miyagi-san está en muchos problemas ahora; no solo está el hecho de que ambos sean hombres, sino que su relación empezó cuando Shinobu-kun aún era menor de edad y más aún, es su ex cuñado- habló Nowaki al entender toda la situación.

-Sí, aunque lo de Miyagi-sensei y su esposa nunca funcionó, se divorciaron porque ella le fue infiel-

-…realmente espero que todo se arregle entre los tres-

-Es una situación complicada, tal vez pudo enterarse de otra forma y hubiera reaccionado diferente-

-Cambiando de tema… es bueno haberte visto de nuevo Hiro-san-

-… ahmm, ¿gracias?- Hiroki no sabía que responder ante la sonrisa que Nowaki le daba, parecía que toda su confusión volvía, el corazón le punzaba…

-Hiro-san, yo… me preguntaba si le gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo-

-¿Por qué?, no tenemos nada de qué hablar- Hiroki desvió la mirada, no quería seguir viendo esos profundos ojos azules, sentía que podría perderse en ellos.

-Creo que le debo una disculpa por lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos, además quiero realmente ser su amigo. Por favor Hiro-san, permítame acercarme a usted…-

-…-Hiroki estaba demasiado confundido con todo eso entonces…

-¿Ha escuchado alguna vez el dicho: El que calla otorga?, lo espero el sábado en el café Columbo, no falte Hiro-san - Nowaki había hablado rápido, sin darle tiempo a Hiroki de ordenar sus ideas y negarse; luego había salido corriendo de allí, para no darle tiempo a rechazarlo.

-¡Rayos! ¿Qué hago ahora? Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a negarme, aunque no es que tenga que ir tampoco ¿no?, a fin de cuentas no dije nada-

Hiroki se dirigió muy confundido hacia la sala de espera, aguardando la salida de Miyagi. Luego de casi una hora vio a Shinobu y su padre salir solos de la habitación; ni siquiera le dirigieron una mirada al castaño. Detrás de ellos, aunque con paso lento, salió Miyagi.

-Miyagi-sensei,… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Pues el director me reclamó por lo de Shinobu; no quiere que me vuelva a acercar a él-

-¿Y sobre su trabajo? ¿Le va a afectar en algo?-

-El mencionó que no le gusta mezclar los temas personales y de trabajo-

-…-

-Toda esta situación es muy difícil, sabía que algún día tendría que pasar, sin embargo, aun así, yo…-

-Usted ama a Shinobu-kun ¿no?-

Miyagi no contestó. Hiroki decidió no intervenir más así que tan solo se dirigió a la salida seguido por el profesor.

Miyagi tenía un día de descanso laboral; Nowaki había tomado esa precaución en caso algo no estuviera bien ese día, así que Hiroki debió hacerse cargo de todo en lo que correspondía a las clases en la universidad. En el fondo agradeció el hecho de estar solo allí, le daría tiempo para pensar en aquella invitación de Nowaki… ¿No pasaría nada si no iba a verlo, verdad?, Hiroki se sentía demasiado confundido por lo que dijo Nowaki, el medico incluso quería disculparse con él por aquel beso…En el fondo, Hiroki estaba luchando por decidir qué hacer, había una parte de sí mismo que realmente quería saber más de Nowaki; sin embargo, había otra que tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar si se hacían más cercanos. Nowaki lo atraía de una forma peligrosa; no sabía qué hacer.

Al llegar a su departamento después del trabajo, Hiroki se sintió deprimido, quedaban cuatro dias para que fuera sábado, no sabía que haría, tal vez se decidiera a ir, pero le daba algo de miedo volver a ver a Nowaki, más aun con toda la carga emocional que estaba sintiendo.

En ambos extremos de la ciudad había dos hombres a punto de dormir. Uno estaba esperando el sábado con ansias y el otro deseando que ese día no llegara nunca porque no podía decidir qué hacer. ¿Qué pasaría entre ellos?...

_**¿Que les pareció? ¿Alguno de ustedes acertó con lo que paso en el accidente de Miyagi? Si no acertaron no se preocupen, escribí dos versiones del accidente, y esta es la que decidí subir, tal vez la otra versión era la que estaban pensando…**_

_**Gracias por leer. Dejen REVIEWS.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos, me tienen aquí más pronto de lo esperado; los capítulos ya se van haciendo más largos, este al menos tendrá dos partes… ya sabrán mas en cuanto suba el siguiente… lo malo es que después de ese tengo un problema con lo que seguirá (BLOQUEO MENTAL DETECTED). El siguiente capítulo lo subiré un día de la próxima semana, tengan en cuenta que me adelanté en subir este capítulo.**_

_**Ahora a leer…**_

CAPITULO III: INFANCIA Y RECUERDOS (PARTE 1)

_Estaba llorando agachado en un rincón del hospital, con las manos trataba de detener mis lágrimas. Había ido allí porque era el lugar con menos gente; para un niño de 4 años como yo, eso era importante. Al menos creo que pensaba así en ese momento._

_De repente escuché a alguien hablar:_

_-Oye, ¿estás perdido?- dejé de llorar inmediatamente, levante la mirada y lo vi; era un niño mayor que yo, tenía un cabello castaño y unos ojos del mismo color, por alguna razón parecía enojado, pero al verme, quedó un poco impactado._

_-…No- demoré en contestar porque me habían dicho que no debía hablar con extraños, sin embargo ese niño me daba confianza, no pensé que fuera malo decirle algo._

_-Entonces, ¿porque estas llorando?-_

_-Es que…- dudé un poco pero luego hablé -… mi amigo está enfermo, le duele la barriga, se puede morir- no pude detener mis lágrimas y seguí llorando._

_-¿Viniste con alguien al hospital?-_

_-Sí-_

_-¿Dónde está?-_

_-Por allá- señale de donde había venido._

_-Vamos debes estar con alguien, eres muy pequeño para estar solo-_

_-No quiero ir-_

_-Mocoso, eres muy pequeño para estar llorando solo, vamos a ir con tu mamá-_

_-No es mi mamá, ella es…-_

_-No importa si es tu tía o tu hermana mayor, un pequeño como tú no puede estar solo-_

_-pero mi amigo…- a pesar de que quería hacerle caso a ese niño, estaba muy preocupado por Miwa-kun._

_-¿Que dices?- creo que hable muy bajo y no me escuchó, aunque, él dijo después- no te preocupes tu amigo va a estar bien, mi papá seguro lo va a ayudar-_

_-¿Tu papá es doctor?-_

_-Sí, mi padre es medico de emergencias-ese niño parecía estar muy orgulloso de eso, la verdad me produjo mucha admiración y lo mire con algo de ilusión._

_-¿De verdad va a estar bien?-_

_-Mi padre es el mejor medico del mundo, por supuesto que va a estar bien, ya deja de llorar y vámonos-Me tendió la mano para ayudarme, me sequé las lagrimas y cogí su mano, me sentía seguro junto a él; era mucho más alto que yo. Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba Obaa-san*, cuando estábamos llegando ella corrió hacia nosotros y habló:_

_-Hijo, donde estabas, me preocupé mucho por ti- me abrazó con fuerza, sin embargo yo no solté la mano de ese niño que me había acompañado._

_-Obaa-san lo siento, no quería preocuparte, me perdí y mi nuevo amigo me trajo hasta aquí- no me gustaba mentirle a Obaa-san, pero me daba vergüenza contarle que había estado llorando_

_-Los dejo, tengo que ir con mi madre- El niño soltó mi mano y ya se iba cuando…_

_- Espera… ¿puedes quedarte conmigo un ratito?- por alguna razón yo no quería que se fuera, me sentía mejor a su lado._

_-…solo por un rato, vamos a sentarnos…-le sonreí agradecido, él se puso algo rojo pero no dijo nada más._

_-… ¿tu papá va a ayudar a Miwa-kun verdad?-_

_-Sí, no te preocupes, él es el mejor… cuando sea grande yo también voy a ser médico de emergencias como mi padre-no pude evitar admirarlo, entonces recordé que tenía un dulce en mi bolsillo, lo saqué y se lo di._

_-Toma es para ti-_

_-¿Porque me das esto?-_

_-Es para darte las gracias, creo que serás un buen médico-_

_-Eso no lo dudes- cuando él decía eso, salió un señor con bata blanca, Obaa-san, yo y mi amigo nos acercamos._

_-¿Doctor, Miwa-kun va a estar bien?- no pude evitar preguntar, aún estaba preocupado por eso._

_-No te preocupes pequeño, tu amigo va a estar bien- el doctor me sonrió y suspiré aliviado, le sonreí también y luego lo abracé, mis brazos solo llegaban a rodear sus piernas._

_-Gracias a ti también- volteé a ver a mi nuevo amigo y lo abracé con fuerza, él parecía algo incómodo con eso, pero no me alejó._

_-Hijo, ¿conoces a este niño?- el doctor se dirigió a mi amigo._

_-Si padre, acabo de conocerlo, le dije que tu curarías a su amigo porque eres el mejor medico del mundo-_

_-Jajajaja, ¿sigues con eso?, ya te dije que hay médicos mejores que yo-_

_-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO PAPÁ, TU ERES EL MEJOR!… me tengo que ir, mi madre debe estar preocupada- el doctor sonrió de nuevo y luego se dirigió hacia donde había venido; mi amigo también se fue en la dirección contraria. Tome la mano de Obaa-san y luego me quedé viendo como se iba, de repente tuve una idea y dije:_

_-Yo también quiero ser médico-_

_-Tendrás que estudiar mucho para eso Nowaki-chan-_

_-No importa lo haré- estaba seguro que si estudiaba para doctor, podría ver más seguido a mi amigo._

_-Si eso es lo que quieres, te ayudaremos Nowaki-chan-_

_-Ahhh…- de repente recordé algo… me olvide de decirle mi nombre y preguntarle el suyo._

_-¿Qué pasó Nowaki?-_

_-Me olvidé preguntarle su nombre-_

_-No te preocupes, otro día lo veras de nuevo; vámonos que Miwa-chan tiene que descansar…-_

Nowaki acababa de levantarse, el tener ese sueño después de tanto tiempo lo había dejado algo confundido.

-Hace mucho que pasó eso ¿verdad?- se dijo a sí mismo. Ese sueño era parte de un recuerdo de su infancia, prácticamente lo había olvidado, pero era importante; esa había sido la razón por la que estudió medicina.

-Me pregunto ¿dónde estará ese niño ahora? ¿Algún día lo veré de nuevo? ¿Se acordará de mi?- Nowaki había decidido estudiar medicina desde ese momento y nada ni nadie logró que cambiara de parecer, incluso con los años esa idea se había vuelto más fuerte y concisa en su mente. El secreto deseo de ver nuevamente a ese niño, renació en su interior después de tantos años. No era seguro que lo encontrara, tal vez ya ni siquiera estaba en Japón.

-Vamos Nowaki, no pienses en eso ahora, tienes que concentrarte en Hiro-san, solo faltan 3 días para verlo de nuevo, tienes que pensar en eso- Nowaki, apartó los pensamientos de ese recuerdo, quería volverse un buen amigo de Hiro-san, tal vez incluso más… Cada vez que pensaba en el castaño lo recorrían diferentes emociones, era diferente a lo que había sentido por Misaki, tal vez se estaba enamorando de Hiro-san, o tal vez lo de Misaki nunca fue amor romántico…

Cuando pensaba en Hiro-san no podía olvidar la sensación cálida de sus labios, ni la tibieza de su cuerpo al estar tan cerca de él; sin embargo, con Misaki nunca había pensado en besarlo o algo más, era más bien un anhelo de protegerlo. Lo que sentía por Hiro-san era diferente, no podía darle un nombre a esas emociones o corría el riesgo a equivocarse de nuevo como con Misaki. El ver de nuevo a Hiro-san, tal vez le aclararía más lo que sentía por él. Salió de su habitación y vio la hora; casi se cae de espaldas al verla…

-Waaa, salgo tarde- Nowaki estaba a punto de salir corriendo de su casa cuando escuchó un ladrido, era Miku, recordándole que debía dejarle comida.

-Miku, lo siento, casi olvido tu comida- le dejo un poco de croquetas y salió volando de su departamento, con la seguridad de que llegaría tarde a su primera guardia del día…

_*** No estoy segura de como llamaba Nowaki a la señora que cuidó de él en el orfanato, por eso le puse Obaa-san: señora o abuela**_

_**¿Y qué tal, les gustó? , por ahora en el siguiente capítulo tendremos… NO mejor no les hago spoiler, tendrán que leer la próxima semana, nos vemos…**_

_**Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar REVIEWS. Si hay más de 5 lo subiré el domingo en la noche…**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hola estoy aquí de nuevo, logré subirlo en el tiempo previsto, lo malo es que ahora no sé cuándo volveré a subir el siguiente, aún tengo el bloqueo mental que les comenté… Voy a intentar escribir lo más pronto posible, ustedes no se preocupen espero poder tenerlo pronto, en cuanto regrese mi inspiración lo subiré de inmediato.**_

_**En este capítulo se aclarará el misterio que estaba en el capitulo anterior.**_

_**No se olviden de dejar reviews…**_

CAPITULO IV: INFANCIA Y RECUERDOS (PARTE 2)

_Mi madre y yo habíamos llegado al hospital para ver a mi padre; estaba muy entusiasmado con esto, él era medico de emergencia y el mejor papá del mundo._

_Al entrar y preguntar por él nos dijeron que estaba ocupado atendiendo un paciente, mi madre decidió que deberíamos irnos, sin embargo yo no me iría sin ver a mi padre… Él era mi admiración, esperaba llegar a ser como él un día. Le insistí a mi madre para que nos quedáramos a esperarlo un rato, ella accedió; así podía visitar a una de sus amigas que era enfermera en el hospital. Le mentí diciendo que iría al baño, no quería quedarme a escuchar una aburrida charla de mujeres mayores…Aun ahora pienso igual…_

_En un hospital no tenía muchos sitios a donde ir, me habría gustado traer uno de mis libros para leer allí, pero mi madre no lo había permitido. Sin nada más que hacer, me dirigí a un pasadizo algo alejado de la sala de espera, a ver si encontraba algo interesante que ver, cuando de repente noté a un mocoso agachado en un rincón, no debía tener más de 5 años o tal vez menos. Parecía que intentaba calmarse pues se escuchaban débiles sollozos. Intenté pasar sin mirarlo, pero algo me hacía volver allí, mi padre siempre me decía que si había un niño menor que yo perdido, debía ayudarlo a encontrar a su familia. Ese momento era crucial para demostrarle a mi padre que podía seguir sus consejos así que me acerqué al niño ese y…_

_-Oye, ¿estás perdido?- _

_Cuando hablé, noté que se sobresaltó mucho, al parecer dejó de llorar, levantó la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron; pude ver su cara, estaba llena de lágrimas, tenía unos ojos azules, un azul que nunca había visto en ningún libro y un cabello negro azabache que calzaba a esos ojos; yo estaba con el ceño fruncido debido a mi timidez al hablar con otras personas, sin embargo al verlo, quedé un poco impactado, me sentí como si tuviera más confianza y me relajé._

_-…No- El niño demoró en contestar, parecía dudar entre si debía hablarme o no._

_-Entonces, ¿porque estas llorando?-_

_-Es que…- dudó un poco y luego continuó -… mi amigo está enfermo, le duele la barriga, se puede morir-en ese momento se quebró y volvió a llorar, se veía muy indefenso de esa forma, en otras ocasiones había visto a niños como de su edad llorar, pero nunca me había sentido de esa forma, creo que quería consolarlo un poco, sin embargo debía mostrarme maduro, yo era mayor que él y además iba a ser médico._

_-¿Viniste con alguien al hospital?-_

_-Sí-_

_-¿Dónde está?-_

_-Por allá- señaló la sala de espera del hospital, seguro había alguien que lo estaba buscando._

_-Vamos debes estar con alguien, eres muy pequeño para estar solo-_

_-No quiero ir-_

_-Mocoso, eres muy pequeño para estar llorando solo, vamos a ir con tu mamá-_

_-No es mi mamá, ella es…-_

_-No importa si es tu tía o tu hermana mayor, un pequeño como tú no puede estar solo-_

_-pero mi amigo…- había hablado en un susurro entonces yo…_

_-¿Que dices?... no te preocupes tu amigo va a estar bien, mi papá seguro lo va a ayudar-_

_-¿Tu papá es doctor?-_

_-Sí, mi padre es médico de emergencias-no pude evitar sentirme orgulloso de mi padre en ese momento y creo que él lo percibió, se miraba con una cara llena de ilusión._

_-¿De verdad va a estar bien?-_

_-Mi padre es el mejor medico del mundo, por supuesto que va a estar bien, ya deja de llorar y vámonos-Le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, él se secó las lagrimas y cogió mi mano, parecía ya más calmado a pesar de ser tan pequeño, apenas me llegaba a la mitad del pecho. Lo llevé conmigo hacia la sala de espera y allí una mujer se paró, corrió en dirección a donde estábamos y le habló al pequeño:_

_-Hijo, donde estabas, me preocupé mucho por ti- lo abrazó con fuerza, sin embargo él en ningún momento soltó mi mano. _

_-Okaa-san lo siento, no quería preocuparte, me perdí y mi nuevo amigo me trajo hasta aquí- era muy pequeño y aun así no le dijo la verdad a su madre; creo que estaba algo avergonzado de llorar por eso se había alejado de todos, esto me pareció algo tierno… pero no podía quedarme con él más tiempo, debía encontrar a mi madre y poder ver al fin a papá _

_-Los dejo, tengo que ir con mi madre- solté su mano y me estaba yendo cuando…_

_- Espera… ¿puedes quedarte conmigo un ratito?- me miró con unos ojos de cachorrito y no pude negarme a esos ojos azules…_

_-…solo por un rato, vamos a sentarnos…-me sonrió agradecido, creo que me ruboricé al ver su sonrisa, era muy bonita, felizmente no dijo nada, si no hubiera sido peor. _

_-… ¿tu papá va a ayudar a Miwa-kun verdad?-_

_-Sí, no te preocupes, él es el mejor… cuando sea grande yo también voy a ser médico de emergencias como mi padre- miraba hacia arriba cuando hablé de repente sentí que el pequeño sacaba algo de su bolsillo y me lo ofrecía_

_-Toma es para ti-_

_-¿Porque me das esto?-_

_-Es para darte las gracias, creo que serás un buen médico-_

_-Eso no lo dudes- me sentí bastante orgulloso de poder decir eso, de repente de la sala de emergencia salió mi padre y la madre del pequeño se acercó a él, nosotros hicimos lo mismo._

_-¿Doctor, Miwa-kun va a estar bien?- el pequeño se adelantó a su madre y le pregunto a mi papá_

_-No te preocupes pequeño, tu amigo va a estar bien- Mi padre le sonrió y el suspiro de alivio, sonrió también y, lo abrazó, era tan pequeño que sus brazos solo rodeaban las piernas de mi padre. La verdad me sentí algo celoso, yo nunca lo había abrazado con tanto cariño,… es decir… yo amaba a mi padre pero no era muy afectuoso, así que no pude evitar envidiar un poco a ese pequeño._

_-Gracias a ti también- Mientras yo pensaba el niño había volteado repentinamente y me abrazó con fuerza, me sentí incomodo pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba que alguien me diera las gracias de esa forma, por lo cual no lo aparté._

_-Hijo, ¿conoces a este niño?- mi padre me había notado junto al niño, quería abrazarlo también, pero me contuve, debía actuar maduro junto a ese pequeño._

_-Si padre, acabo de conocerlo, le dije que tu curarías a su amigo porque eres el mejor medico del mundo-_

_-Jajajaja, ¿sigues con eso?, ya te dije que hay médicos mejores que yo-_

_-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO PAPÁ, TU ERES EL MEJOR!...- no pude evitar levantar la voz, mi padre siempre decía que no era el mejor medico pero yo sabía que no era verdad, mi papa era el mejor de todo Japón… no, él era el mejor del mundo; al darme cuenta como había actuado regresé a mi tono normal de voz y hablé -me tengo que ir, mi madre debe estar preocupada- _

_Padre me sonrió y regresó a la sala de emergencias, yo también me dirigí hacia donde, yo sabía, estaba mi madre: la zona donde se encontraban las enfermeras. No me di cuenta que me había olvidado despedirme del pequeño y preguntarle su nombre. Tan solo quería llegar con madre y regresar a casa, había sido un día agotador, pero había logrado hacer caso del consejo de mi padre y estaba feliz por eso._

_Mama me reclamó cuando llegue junto a ella, dijo que había demorado mucho, pero en la noche papá le explicó que había estado consolando a un niño pequeño y ella me abrazó, también me dijo que se alegraba de tener un hijo tan bondadoso como yo. Eso me hizo feliz…aun cuando no sabía su nombre, creo que nunca podría olvidar esos ojos azules tan peculiares, estaba seguro que si lo veía de nuevo podría reconocerlo…_

-¿Por qué tengo que soñar algo como eso?- Hiroki acababa de levantarse, al parecer su mente estaba recordándole episodios de su infancia bastante vergonzosos.

-Ahhh, estaba tratando de olvidar ese tiempo, cuando padre era todo mi mundo, es demasiado vergonzoso- Hiroki continuó hablando solo, la verdad había olvidado ese episodio de su infancia, sin embargo allí estaba su cerebro haciendo que no lo olvidara. Ahora más que nunca, podía recordar esos ojos azules del pequeño niño que conoció ese día, se le hacían demasiado familiares. Se quedó pensando un rato y luego…

-¿Esos ojos no son del mismo color de Nowaki?...creo que eran de ese tono. ¿Será una coincidencia?... Vamos Hiroki, no puede ser que ese pequeño niño y Nowaki sean la misma persona, estás pensando demasiado. Ese pequeño nunca podría haber estudiado medicina con lo llorón que era… aunque… ¿si lo hubiera hecho?- sin darse cuenta, Hiroki tenía la pequeña esperanza de que el pequeño niño que había conocido en ese entonces y Nowaki fueran la misma persona. Aun cuando eso significara que Nowaki habría visto un lado vergonzoso de su juventud, aun cuando tendría que contarle su pequeño secreto de porque no fue médico como decía en ese entonces… sería demasiado vergonzoso, pero una parte dentro de él deseaba acercarse más y más a Nowaki y él, sin darse cuenta, estaba cediendo ante ella.

-De todas formas no voy a ir a ver a Nowaki a esa cita… espera, ¿qué estoy pensando?, esa no es una cita… ni siquiera voy a ir- Hiroki seguía insistiéndose a sí mismo que no iba a ir a esa invitación sin embargo ya había marcado en el calendario esa fecha, e incluso, había desocupado su agenda de la universidad para ese día.

Hiroki empezó a alistarse para ir a la universidad, no debía llegar tarde, debía asegurarse de llegar antes que Miyagi y evitar que le hiciera alguna otra de sus bromas… la verdad el sensei estaba algo ido después de lo que había pasado, pero no podía descuidarse, después de su día de descanso, estaría mejor y si le hacia otra broma como la anterior tal vez todo sería peor que en ese momento, además lo llevarían al hospital donde trabajaba Nowaki… Hiroki no quería verlo pronto. Debía ordenar todo en su cabeza antes de verlo otra vez. Si lo lograba antes del sábado, podría ir con él a tomar ese café y conversar con él como buen amigo.

-Solo seremos amigos, no puedo permitirme nada más… Despues de lo de Akihiko…- Hiroki quería decir que nunca más se iba a enamorar, sentía que su corazón no aguantaría una ruptura, aun cuando empezara a sentir algo especial por Nowaki no podía permitirse salir con él; sin embargo Hiroki sin darse cuenta ansiaba tener algo más que solo una amistad con Nowaki… la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, lo hacía estremecerse, quería sentirlo nuevamente… Si iba el sábado a ver a Nowaki, cualquier cosa podría pasar…

Salió de su casa corriendo, después de haberse distraído tanto pensando, se pasó la hora y ya iba tarde, felizmente llegó antes que el sensei y pudo asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

-Es hora de empezar con las clases, debo dejar de pensar en otras cosas- Hiroki se habló a sí mismo como si estuviera regañándose. No permitiría ninguna distracción ese día.

_**¿ Les gustó? Tal vez a algunos no, creo que hice a Hiroki algo pegado a su padre ¿no? , sin embargo personalmente creo que él si fue bastante pegado a su padre, después de todo, su madre era la que le reclamaba siempre…, además siento que eso lo hace mucho más adorable.**_

_**Por cierto, gracias a todas las personas que me están siguiendo tanto en Fan-Fiction como en Amor Yaoi, los que me dejan reviews con cada capítulo y a aquellos que me agregaron como favorito, no saben la alegría que me da saber que hay personas a las que les gusta como escribo y esta historia en la que me estoy esforzando un montón. Gracias a todos, incluso sé que algunos me siguen desde el anterior fic y eso en serio me ayuda mucho, GRACIAS LECTORES…**_

_**Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar REVIEWS.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hola a todos, otra vez me tienen aquí. AL FIN REGRESÓ PARTE DE MI INSPIRACIÓN.**_

_**Bueno, estuve esta última semana hasta el cuello de trabajos y exámenes, felizmente esta semana ya estoy más libre (pasé 3 de mis 6 cursos, los otros aún tengo que dar exámenes) y en medio de mi descanso vino la inspiración que estaba esperando… la verdad la idea se me vino en el carro cuando regresaba de llevarle el almuerzo a mi hermano, fue algo extraña al inicio, pensé que no funcionaria, pero no puedo evitar ponerle algo de misterio y drama a mi historia (igual que con la primera parte), por lo que aquí tienen el capítulo, con esto ya tengo la idea central para el desarrollo de los demás, solo espérenme una semana más y tendré los siguientes capítulos.**_

_**Espero que les guste, es una situación algo inesperada creo yo…**_

CAPITULO V: "ACCIDENTE"

Nowaki estaba saliendo de su último turno de la semana; al fin era viernes en la tarde y faltaban solo unas cuantas horas antes de que viera a Hiroki otra vez. Estaba bastante emocionado por ello y ya tenía planeado muchos temas de conversación (que en su mayoría eran preguntas para saber más de Hiroki); llegaría a su casa a darse un baño, cenar, y dormir. Aunque se sentía cansado, estaba seguro que no podría conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Llegó a su casa y se metió a la ducha, cuando estaba saliendo oyó el timbre de la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy- en cuanto Nowaki abrió la puerta, alguien saltó sobre él abrazándolo.

-¡Nowaki!-era un muchacho pelirrojo, algo más bajo que Nowaki, se veía feliz mientras abrazaba al mas alto.

-¿Miwa? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Nowaki se sorprendió mucho al ver a su amigo de la infancia llegar a su casa a esa hora.

-¡Te extrañe mucho Nowaki!-El pelinegro apartó a su amigo de su lado y luego de verlo un rato, le sonrió amablemente; habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se vieron, pero Miwa se pegaba a él como siempre. Nowaki veía al pelirrojo como su hermano menor, pese a que tenían la misma edad.

-Ya me di cuenta que me extrañaste, pero…¿no hemos hablado mucho por teléfono?, no debiste venir tan tarde, al menos debiste avisar antes-

-¡Pero te deje un mensaje en tu contestador esta mañana!-Al parecer Miwa había llamado en la mañana mientras Nowaki estaba de turno y al volver el ojiazul se había olvidado escuchar sus mensajes.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa entonces; ¿quieres algo de cenar?-Nowaki hizo pasar a su amigo a la sala.

-¡Sí! Quiero comer tu comida Nowaki, nadie cocina como tú-

-Otra vez dices lo mismo…-

-Pero es cierto Nowa-chan-

-Te dije que no me llamaras así-

-Siempre te he dicho así desde niños-

-…está bien, pero solo mientras estemos solos-

-¡Siiiiii! Gracias Nowa-chan-Miwa sonreía muy feliz y Nowaki no pudo evitar mirarlo con ternura, era como un niño al que acababan de darle un dulce.

Mientras Nowaki alistaba todo para la cena, Miwa estaba dando vueltas de aquí para allá, mirando y tocando todas las cosas en el departamento.

-Miwa, deja de husmear, siéntate tranquilo mientras preparo la cena-

-Es que tu casa es increíble Nowa-chan… la mía siempre anda desordenada y en cambio la tuya…-

-No es para tanto; además, tengo que ordenarlo todo si no quiero que Miku pierda nada-

-Ahhh, es cierto, ¿Dónde está Miku?-

-Debe estar durmiendo, en cuanto llegué vino a saludarme pero luego desapareció-

-¡Miku! ¡Ven preciosa! ¡Miwa-sama vino a verte!-En cuanto Miwa llamo a Miku, la perrita apareció en la sala-comedor y saltó a los brazos del pelirrojo, lamiéndole toda la cara

-Ya, sé, ya sé. Tú también me extrañaste no Miku… ¿Cuidaste bien de Nowaki por mí?-la perrita agitaba con alegría la cola mientras Miwa le hablaba como lo haría a una niña.

-Miwa, ve a lavarte las manos y la cara, ya está la cena-

-Ok-

En cuanto Miwa regreso de lavarse, Nowaki ya tenía todo listo en la mesa. Nowaki y Miwa se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

-Itadakimasu-los dos agradecieron por la comida y mientras empezaban a comer también se pusieron a conversar.

-¿Me vas a decir que te trae por aquí? ¿Viniste por algo verdad?-

-Que malo Nowa-chan, yo solo quería verte, tú nunca me visitas, a pesar de que te di mi dirección y no es lejos de aquí-

-Estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo en el hospital, por eso no he podido ir-

-Lo ves, si yo no viniera a verte no nos veríamos en años-

-No seas exagerado-

-Pensé que si me mudaba cerca nos veríamos más seguido, pero…-

-Está bien, me disculpo por no haber ido a verte. Mejor dime como te va en el trabajo-

-…eron-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Que me despidieron baka!-Miwa se enojó con Nowaki al hacerle recordar ese hecho tan penoso.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Hace solo unos 2 meses que te contrataron, no pueden haberte echado tan pronto-

-Me habían contratado como suplente y en un mes más me ascenderían a profesor encargado, pero la persona a la que reemplace se le ocurrió volver- Miwa, se veía muy enojado por eso, así que Nowaki decidió no insistir.

-¿Has buscado en algún otro lugar?-

-Es difícil que un maestro de Literatura antigua y de mi edad consiga un trabajo en alguna universidad. No te preocupes por mí, ya encontrare algo-

-Que bueno saber que no te desanimaste por lo que te pasó-

-Si, además…seguro que en uno de estos dias me llaman a que regrese a trabajar…-lo último lo dijo en un susurro, por lo cual Nowaki no lo escuchó.

-¿Dijiste algo más?-Nowaki creyó haber escuchado algo, así que preguntó.

-No era nada importante, solo me preguntaba si habías tenido algún incidente en el hospital, eso de atender emergencias no debe de ser fácil-

-Y que lo digas, en esta semana tuve un paciente algo difícil, tenía contusiones leves en la cabeza pero era alguien que conocía, por eso fue difícil atenderlo-

-¿Un amigo de la universidad?-

-No, alguien que conocí por Aikawa y Misaki-

-Ahhh, otra vez con lo de ese tipo llamado Misaki, hace unas semanas no parabas de hablarme de él cada vez que llamabas; Misaki esto, Misaki lo otro… ¿No será que estás enamorado de él?- Esto último lo dijo Miwa como una broma, entonces…

-Por un tiempo pensé que me había enamorado de él, aunque tal vez no haya sido realmente amor- Miwa había terminado su comida y estaba tomando té, en cuanto escuchó la respuesta de Nowaki, se le derramó el líquido.

-Tú… ¡¿qué?!... Nowaki no me digas que tú…-Miwa había dejado la taza en la mesa y se había levantado sorprendido, Nowaki siguió hablando tranquilamente.

-No sé qué pensar, me dije a mi mismo que tal vez era gay, por eso nunca me habían llamado la atención las mujeres, pero como te dije, tal vez no era amor era más bien un deseo de protegerlo. Ahora hay otra persona en la que estoy interesado y Misaki tiene una pareja que lo ama-

-Waaa, no me asustes así Nowa-chan…es decir, no pienses mal, aun si fueras gay seguirías siendo mi amigo, sin embargo… es algo difícil de afrontar y más aún si me lo dices tan despreocupadamente-Miwa había vuelto a sentarse y coger su taza de té para tomar algo más, cuando…

-Bueno, Miwa, la persona en la que estoy interesada ahora es un hombre…-

Miwa se atragantó con el té y tosió muchas veces antes de poder hablar, mientras que Nowaki trataba de que se calmara y respirara mejor.

-Es-to-y-bien... Lo siento, eso me sorprendió. ¿Estas interesado en otro hombre?-

-Solo siento que quiero conocerlo más, tal vez ser amigos…-

-¿Y su nombre?-

-Kamijou Hiroki-

-…-Miwa había dejado la taza (era peligroso eso de intentar tomar té) y se vio una mueca de sorpresa y enojo en su rostro, la que luego cambió a una sonrisa de seguridad.

_Así que es él… no debería sorprenderme, primero me saca de mí puesto de trabajo y ahora quiere quitarme a la única persona que he amado durante años. Eso no se lo voy a permitir; si Nowaki dice que tal vez le gusten los hombres no tengo porque rendirme con él y seguir ocultando mis sentimientos. Nowaki va a ser mío, no lo vas a poder evitar Kamijou-sensei._

-Miwa, ¿lo conoces?-

-Creo que su nombre me suena…ahh ya recordé, es el profesor que reemplace en Mitsuhashi…es una pena que haya sufrido un accidente-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Me acabas de decir que alguien que conoces sufrió un accidente; fue él ¿verdad?-

-No, no, él no fue, fue el profesor Miyagi el que sufrió el accidente, le cayó encima un estante lleno de libros-

-Santo Dios. Como pudo pasar algo así- Miwa se notaba muy sorprendido por la noticia – ¿Esta bien?, él ha sido muy amable conmigo, tal vez deba ir a verlo-

-No te preocupes, él ya está bien, ahora Miyagi-san tiene problemas con su pareja y su familia-

-Te refieres a ese muchachito rubio de ojos grises… no recuerdo su nombre-

-Sí, Shinobu-kun ¿Lo conociste? Creí que estaba estudiando en una universidad diferente de la que enseña Miyagi san-

-Creo que sí, lo que pasa es que cuando llegue a presentarme lo encontré en el departamento de literatura, creo que quería fulminarme con la mirada en cuanto se enteró que sería el reemplazo de Kamijou-sensei, de inmediato besó a Miyagi-sensei delante de mí-

-Suena como él, Shinobu-kun parece muy celoso de cualquiera que se acerque a Miyagi-san-

-¿Pero ahora, está bien de salud?-

-Sí. Ahora solo me queda acercarme más a Hiro-san-

-¿Te refieres a intentar ser amigo de Kamijou-sensei?, no creo que sea tan buena idea, escuché muchos rumores malos de él, es muy violento, incluso los alumnos lo llamaban: "el demonio Kamijou".-

-Siento que en el fondo es amable-

-….-

-Bueno, ya platicamos mucho de mí y mis nuevas amistades y planes, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Tienes algo nuevo que reportar? ¿Ya tienes novia o prometida?-

-Aun soy joven para eso Nowa-chan-Miwa empezó a hacer unos pucheros que hicieron reír a Nowaki y luego le dijo:

-Yo creo que te estás haciendo viejo-

-¡AMBOS TENEMOS LA MISMA EDAD!-

-Ahh, es cierto-

Miwa y Nowaki se quedaron conversando por un rato más, hasta que el pelirrojo decidió era momento de irse-

-Me voy Nowaki, no quiero quedarme hasta muy tarde, debo buscar un trabajo-

-Ok, espero verte otra vez pronto-

-Gracias, pero a la próxima tendrás que venir a mi casa-

-Está bien, iré-

Nowaki se despidió de Miwa y luego se dirigió a dormir, colocó la alarma del despertador 30 minutos antes de lo normal y se acostó. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que pasaría al día siguiente, por lo cual no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Al salir del departamento de Nowaki, Miwa no se dirigió directamente a su casa, decidió pasar por el parque cercano y se sentó en una de las solitarias bancas para pensar un rato.

_Supuse que bastaría con ese estante para recuperar mi empleo unas semanas más, no había tomado en cuenta que podría caerle a Miyagi-sensei; tal vez deba ir a ofrecerle mi ayuda como buen ex compañero de trabajo, así podre conocer a "Hiro-san"… es mi rival ahora…_

Miwa recordó como la semana anterior se había enterado del regreso del profesor al que estaba supliendo y como debía dejar su puesto a su antecesor; se enojó mucho, más aun cuando vio lo contento que se puso Miyagi-sensei al enterarse. Él había asumido que el profesor se pondría de su lado…

-No es que no me caigas bien Sato-kun, es solo que conozco a Kamijou desde hace mucho tiempo y es un excelente maestro- le había dicho Miyagi.

-No se preocupe Miyagi-sensei, ya conseguiré algo mas-

-Claro que sí, eres muy bueno en lo que haces, pronto encontraras un nuevo empleo-

Pero Miwa siempre había querido estudiar en la universidad Mitsuhashi, así tenía la excusa perfecta para mudarse cerca a la casa de Nowaki; ya que, el hospital donde este trabajaba quedaba muy cerca de la universidad. Es por eso, que odio al profesor que le estaba quitando esa oportunidad de oro. Lo único que pensó en ese momento fue en que sería una pena que ese profesor sufriera un accidente apenas regresando y tuvieran que contratarlo nuevamente a él, la oportunidad perfecta se creó cuando vio a Miyagi-sensei poner un libro diferente y más grande en el estante del departamento de Literatura.

-Ese libro no pertenece allí sensei-

-Lo sé, lo sé; es una broma para cuando regrese Hiroki, le pediré que me lo traiga y entonces…-Miyagi sonrió al imaginarse la cara sorprendida de Hiroki.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene ese libro?-

-… tiene una serpiente de juguete que saltará en cuanto abra el libro-

-Ahhh, es una buena broma-

-¿Verdad que si?, Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, este sábado ha sido agotador-

-Déjeme terminar de recoger mis cosas, ya cierro yo el salón-

-Ok, ha sido bueno trabajar contigo Miwa-kun-

-Gracias Miyagi-sensei-

En cuanto Miyagi se fue, Miwa puso en marcha la idea que había tenido, primero desocupó por completo el estante y le colocó un desnivel no muy notorio, regresando los libros y colocando el ultimo entre más libros, ajustándolo al estante; así, cuando Hiroki intentara sacar el libro, el estante le caería encima, con un poco de suerte y le dejaban unas semanas de descanso y él podría recuperar su puesto.

Sin embargo, nada había salido como lo planeó ese día, por lo que debía recurrir al plan B: conocer personalmente a Hiroki, después de todo…

-**Si no puedes con él enemigo, únetele**-Mencionó Miwa mientras se levantaba de la banca para dirigirse a su casa; llevaba una sonrisa sádica en su rostro… un anuncio de las complicaciones que pensaba provocar…

_**¿Qué les pareció? Tenemos la aparición de un nuevo personaje… bueno no tan nuevo, si lo recuerdan bien; Sato Miwa (sí, ese es su nombre completo, no pregunten de donde surgió el nombre porque no se los diré) es el amigo de la infancia de Nowaki que estaba enfermo cuando el ojiazul conoció a Hiroki de niño, además es profesor de Literatura igual que Hiroki y fue su reemplazo en la universidad… no hay que olvidarnos que está enamorado de Nowaki desde pequeños y que odia a Hiroki… Waaaaa, lo sé, acabo de crear un personaje difícil, voy a intentar trabajarlo más, ya verán como poco a poco se hace mi antagonista perfecto (es mi primer personaje original, eso me emociona mucho). Espero que comenten que tal les pareció el personaje, si les gustó como se va desarrollando la trama… por cierto, no me maten si aún no pongo la cita de Hiroki y Nowaki, es que tenía problemas para decidir cómo iba la escena, encima con una amiga que cuando le preguntas te dice: "ponle HARD", no es de mucha ayuda que digamos… SÍ VERDI, ESTO LO DIGO POR TI, SIEMPRE QUIERES HARD EN LOS MOMENTOS MAS INOPORTUNOS DE LA HISTORIA. Sin embargo mi nueva editora le dio el visto bueno a ponerle Hard, pero con un desarrollo algo interesante antes…por lo cual… tendrán Hard en el siguiente capítulo o a más tardar en el cap. 7; cortesía de Verdi y de mi nueva editora (que escribe fanfics y recientemente se convirtió en fujoshi, bueno principiante de fujoshi), gracias por leerme.**_

_**NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS…**_


End file.
